1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to (i) a recording system in which an image recording apparatus records an image based on recording instruction information transmitted wirelessly, (ii) a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a processor of a mobile terminal, and (iii) the image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent spread of mobile terminals, attention has been directed toward a technique for causing an image recording apparatus to record an image based on recording instruction information wirelessly transmitted from a mobile terminal Also, there has been known a technique for reducing the number of operations for image recording by preregistering, into the mobile terminal, information about the image recording apparatus to which the recording instruction information is to be wirelessly transmitted. As a similar technique, there has been known a technique for monitoring a state of a registered default printer.